


Nor what you took me for, nor what I took you for

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: To Be Continued [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki get domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor what you took me for, nor what I took you for

1.

Loki spits when Thor removes the muzzle for the first time. The shackles still subdue his magic, but he can spit if he can't cast a spell, and so he does.

Thor wipes it calmly off his cheek, and Loki says, "I have been saving that for a while."

"Stop it."

"Am I entitled to a trial at least?"

"There will be no trial. Our father -"

"Still not," Loki says. "And surely it wasn't his idea to confine me to your quarters like some recalcitrant pet?"

"I am king," Thor says, his voice dark and serious. "You are mine to do with as I see fit. There was no argument."

"Then you are - wait, what?"

 

2.

Thor, made king, while Loki suffered under the most barbaric of conditions, forced to negotiate with those beneath him.

Thor, made king, while Loki died.

Thor, made king, on a throne that's rightfully Loki's.

 

3.

"Congratulations," Loki says, and drips as much disdain into the word as possible. "Or should I call you my liege. Should I kneel? Or would you have me on all fours? A king must have his spoils after all."

Thor tugs on Loki's arms, is handed a key to unlock his shackles. "You may call me brother, Loki. As you always have." The shackles fall to the floor, but Loki feels no magic returning to him. Instead, Thor wraps his hands around Loki's and lifts them, rubs the blood back into his fingers.

"What have you done," Loki asks, and cannot quite keep the horror from his voice.

"The rooms are enchanted," Thor says. "I'm so sorry."

"You are not," Loki screeches after him as he turns to leave. "You should kill me instead. I demand you kill me instead."

His entreaties fall on deaf years, as is to be expected, and the guards merely stare impassively as Loki rages, and destroys everything in sight.

 

4.

With the tesseract, Asgard is no longer cut off from the rest of the realms. And yet Thor, wanderlust-driven Thor, returns to his chambers most nights.

He tolerates Loki's snarling with uncharacteristic patience, and sleeps on one side of the bed as if expecting Loki to take the other.

Loki would rather sleep in the stables, and tells him so repeatedly.

 

5.

Only once he leaves for seven days and seven nights, and on the eighth he returns to say, "That man you stabbed, Coulson. He is recovering." He smiles slightly. "I am told he is giving tours of the city to the soldier who was found along with the tesseract."

"You speak words as if you expect me to respond to them with any sort of comprehension or care," Loki says. "And all I can think is that I have failed even at the simplest of tasks."

"There is no pride to be taken in ending the life of a mortal, Loki. Their lives are brief enough."

"Oh, go away," Loki says. "You complete and utter fool."

 

6.

Thor wakes with Loki's dagger pointed at his throat. It was not removed from him: Loki doesn't question why.

"Let's test your immortality, brother. See if humanity is as infectious a disease as I suspect it is."

Thor says, "A good time to kill me would have been while I was still asleep." There is a small smile curved at the corner of his mouth. And then he says, "You called me brother."

"Habit. We are not brothers, I am not his son. How many times must we go through this? You're not very smart, your majesty. King. Asgard will be in ruins before the dawn of even the next century."

"Asgard will withstand much more than my clumsy reign, of that I am certain. And I will call you brother until you remember it is true. We are more than just blood, Loki. We always will be." He grabs Loki's wrist and rises off the bed in one smooth motion, trapping Loki's frame underneath his own.

Loki squirms, and hisses, and finally settles down. Without magic, in Asgard, he is worse than powerless. He will have to bide his time, wait for the exact right moment to strike. It will certainly not be now, with Thor bearing down on him, face ever so slightly flushed. His brother is beautiful: this Loki has known since he was old enough to understand what beauty meant.

And what it doesn't mean, and what it conceals so well. Loki raises his chin. "Are you going to claim your prize now. Have you waited long enough that you can call your conscience clean?"

"I don't recall as this is how it usually goes."

"You have me at your mercy, isn't that what you want?"

"That is not what I want." But he doesn't move, and Loki stops squirming long enough to draw one leg around his waist. Thor releases Loki's wrists, and it is instinct that brings the dagger back up to Thor's throat, and the only surprise is that Thor does not respond, that he merely continues to stare down at Loki as if they were still lovers and Loki was not threatening to spill his lovely royal blood all over the sheets.

"Did I taste different?"

"What?"

Loki lowers his eyes briefly and when he snaps them up again they flare red for the briefest of moments. It is something he has been practicing in the mirror, since he has so very much time now. For strategic purposes, not because of any new found affinity for the monsters of Jotunheim. The ones under the bed that promise to eat you if you are bad. Loki suppresses a giggle and licks his lips. "All of them you've had in this bed, all the pure boys and girls of Asgard. What did I taste like? Could you tell?"

He should know this. Of all of them, Thor should know this. He has been with Loki the most, been with others just as often. Tastes as wide and varied as his appetites, while Loki looked on with disinterest and tolerated.

"I - you taste like Loki," Thor says, finally.

"You're such a fool," Loki says. "You think if you keep me here long enough I will, what? Recall fond memories of us playing together as children? Of," he arches up slightly, and Thor trembles. "You were never as memorable as you imagined you were."

"Wasn't I?" Thor palms the top of Loki's head until Loki attempts to shake it off in frustration, then buries his fingers into his hair.

"Fine," Loki says, and affects as much boredom as he can manage, only betrayed by the way his leg tightens around Thor's waist. "Have it your way. You always have."

Thor pushes himself up and off the bed abruptly then, leaves Loki blinking in surprise. "Not today, it would seem." He tosses Loki's dagger back at him. "Penance," he tells Loki. "I believe you have it in you still."

As he stalks out of the room Loki calls after him, "I will never be sorry. Never."

"We shall see."

 

7.

Loki has been cold ever since he fell into the darkness. Strange, that he has never truly felt cold before. But Asgard is nothing but light and heat, and Thor's chambers are the warmest and brightest, fit for a king. It will not do, and Loki discovers he does not need magic to spread ice. He turns the rooms frigid with cold, and it affects Loki not at all, but Thor's breath freezes when he enters.

"What have you done, Loki," Thor asks, but not in a manner that expects an answer.

"Are you cold? Perhaps I should stoke a fire, warm your feet with my hands. Or a hot bath." He lowers his gaze briefly. "I do exist merely to serve you."

"If only that were true," Thor says. There is the hint of a smile on his face. "I will ask for more furs, if you prefer this."

Loki raises his arm to slap some sense into Thor's insufferable face, but his fingers end up on Thor's cheekbone instead, watching as Thor's golden skin flushes pink with cold underneath his hand.

 

8.

The guards disappear one morning, leaving Loki to tentatively try the doors. No one stops him, and so Loki stalks through the castle, leaving the help to scatter as he glides down hallways, in search of -

Well.

He wanders into the throne room, hands tucked neatly behind his back, says, "You do know that telling me I'm confined to your quarters doesn't really matter if I can just step out of them?"

"Do you plan to cause mischief then? All by yourself?"

Loki scowls. News of his return, and his disgrace, spread quickly across Asgard. Loki still has allies across the realms though. Thor should probably be more worried, except for how he looks drunk, and is probably mostly worried he will run out of wine

"Oh, more than that, surely." Loki sidles up to the throne, watches as Thor watches him, his gaze unwavering. He doesn't react when Loki climbs up the few steps to the throne, nor when Loki touches his thigh lightly, nor when he sinks to his knees. "Your majesty," Loki says, lacing his voice with sincerity as he shuffles closer, in between Thor's parted legs. "My liege."

When they were younger this was done in secret, in darkness. When they were younger neither of them could claim the throne as rightfully theirs, although if you asked Thor he would say it was his destiny, not Loki's. Perhaps Thor knew even then what Loki did not, that the race was lost almost before it began, from the moment a god picked up a squalling child from a crumbling temple and decided to take him as spoils.

Loki doesn't use magic, fumbles instead with Thor's breeches until his cock is free. "Loki," Thor says, in a strangled voice. "You do not have to."

But Loki already is, opening his mouth to slide the head past his teeth. Thor hisses. This at least is familiar. Thor's hand rises to rest at the back of Loki's neck, and this is familiar as well.

When Thor comes Loki pulls back and it hits him on his mouth, splattering hot and messy and falling across his chin. "Is this penance enough," he asks, touching his fingers to his lips and then staring at them, almost surprised they are wet. Thor grabs Loki's wrist and puts his fingers to his own mouth, but Loki slips his hand away and smears the seed over Thor's cape instead. "You have not answered me yet."

Thor's only response is to haul Loki up and kiss him, rough and ungainly, and Loki bites him, sinks his teeth deep into soft pink flesh, but for the barest of moments. They are both panting slightly, but only Loki's cheeks burn with shame. He hates Thor at this very moment, more so than usual, possibly more than ever before. It is at the king's discretion not to be ashamed. Loki is offered no such mercy.

He starts when Thor tugs on Loki's trousers, reaches under the folds with an ease borne of years of practice, to draw Loki's cock out. "Fool," Loki says. "Stupid, gullible - ah." He allows his head to fall against Thor's as Thor finds the rhythm that always works, that always makes Loki's mouth go slack and silent save for the rare gasp when he cannot help himself.

"You will always be my brother," Thor whispers into the shell of Loki's ear.

"I will always hate you," Loki spits out in return, but it is not long before he is jerking his hips forward, spilling his seed against Thor's covered thighs.

 

9.

"You have set me free," Loki says afterwards, standing once again with his hands behind his back. "You will live to regret it. I will not be bound by your rules."

"Aye, Loki. Do your absolute worst. I will defend Asgard, as is my duty."

Duty. The word turns Loki's belly sour with bile. He tries for a sneer, but cannot quite manage it at Thor's look.

 

10.

He returns to their rooms obediently, without a fuss. He is weak right now, and running or launching a half-baked attack would serve him no purpose.

Loki rests his head on a pillow, and drifts away to sleep. Thor is staring down at him when he opens his eyes. "You look peaceful," he says, his thumb smoothing over Loki's brow.

"I am not sorry. My plan would have succeeded if not for you."

"No plan involving the death of thousands of innocents could ever be considered a success, Loki."

"This you say now."

"Yes, and I was wrong before."

Loki turns his cheek into the pillow, annoyed by the honesty in Thor's voice. "I do not need penance," he says churlishly. "Nor your forgiveness. I reject all of it."

Thor leans close, presses his lips against Loki's temple. "You are my brother," Thor says, "and I love you."

"It will not be enough," Loki replies, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"We shall see."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "[Some Unsaid Things](http://thisfrenzy.wordpress.com/2010/06/19/amazon-in-the-land-of-orangesjoan-larkin/)" by Joan Larkin.


End file.
